Caring for Someone
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: When Celebi meets Victini; she's a little shy at first but starts to opened up and gets a little something extra from him.


Celebi was sitting on a couch looking out a window as white stuff fell from the sky covering the entire ground into one big giant white Blanket. She gave a sigh as she was really happy to see snow on the ground as it continued to fall very slowly.

It was such a romantic sight to see late at night with it being cloudy outside and orange lights brighten up the sky from a city that was nearby. It was, almost, all too perfect for her. The only thing that was missing was someone to spend it with.

For it all to be perfect she needed to get someone to come over to her place and watch the snow with her. But if she left then she'll miss the beauty of the snow.

She buried her face into her hands.

What's the point in all of it; she might as well just spend the night alone with no one around and not even bother in wasting her time to look for someone, even if it meant getting up and answering the door that was being knocked on.

The knocking on the door startled Celebi; she wasn't expecting anyone since, well, truth was that she didn't even know anyone in the neighborhood she lived in. Because she started living in the neighborhood here a couple weeks ago and hasn't gotten out really much yet since she is a little shy at meeting new people.

But the real truth is…she doesn't have any friends because even if she has the strength and courage to talk to someone, she'll eventually back out right at the last second.

Whoever was knocking at the door seemed like that they wanted to talk to her.

So Celebi got up and grabbed a green blanket to keep her warm from the cold. As she got near the door her heart started to beat. Whoever was behind this door was waiting for her. So she took a deep breath and exhaled as she turned the knob and opened the door.

When she opened the door, Celebi gasped at who she saw.

A pokemon with v-shaped ears, two wing-shapes tails behind it and aqua blue eyes.

"Howdy there…My name's Victini," the pokemon was a boy since it had a guy's voice "and what's your name" Victini extend his hand out that had three fingers.

Celebi was quite shocked at the creature asking for her name; nobody has ever asked her that before.

"I'm…C-Celebi," she extended her hand out to his and shook it "I-it's…n-nice t-to, um…m-meet y-y-you V-Victini," she was little a shy and embarrassed at introducing herself since she has never, ever had the courage to say her name to someone "Um…uh w-why w-were y-you knocking on m-my d-d-door" she asked shyly.

Victini gave a smiled "oh, no real reason…I just wanted to see if anyone was home," he let go of her hand and looked both ways to get a good view of her front yard "nice yard you got…even if its completely covered in snow," he looked back at her "I'm quite jealous since your is bigger than mine" he took a glance back at the yard.

Celebi head dropped "I-I'm sorry that…I have a bigger yard than yours" she felt ashamed to herself that her yard was bigger than his.

Victini quickly turned back to her "no…no, I'm not mad at you," he looked back at the yard "I'm just surprised…that's all" he turned back to Celebi as she lifted her head.

"Oh…w-well I-in t-that, um…c-case…Th-thank you for saying that my yard is nice" she was really embarrassed but also a little happy to hear someone say something nice about her home.

"Your welcome…Celebi" he gave a smile to her.

Celebi felt a blush crept up here cheeks as she looked at his smile "I, u-um…n-never h-had anyone say something nice about me b-before" she looked away feeling totally embarrassed.

"Do you want me to say something nice about you" Victini looked up at the sky.

"I…I…I d-don't m-mind" Celebi couldn't help but give off a smile since she was starting to enjoy talking too Victini.

"Alright Celebi," he took a step closer to her "you look so adorable" he gave off a toothy smile.

Celebi quickly looked at him when she heard the word adorable "w-what…y-you th-think that I'm…adorable" she blushed as Victini simply nodded yes with a smile.

She couldn't believe this…Victini called her adorable; she never ever had someone say a nice thing about her, but Victini did and he spoke in calm polite words. She felt her beat and her face blushing.

That was so…so nice of him to say that to her…for the first time she actually talked to someone without backing out of a conversation. It was so…so…!

She fainted as her legs gave away but Victini caught her and looked over her.

"_She also looks very beautiful" _he gave a smile as he carried her inside and closed the door.

* * *

Celebi slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was _"I'm back in my living room…was that all just a dream"_ she got up and stretch her arms out as she noticed Victini sitting at a table in her kitchen eating some food.

"Victini" she called out as she got off the couch and walked over to him.

He noticed her coming over to him and watched as she sat in chair next to him "Celebi…are you okay" he sounded worried since she fainted in front of him.

She gave nod to him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour…when you fainted I had to carry you into your home"

Celebi was shocked at what he just said to her "y-you…c-carried me?" she asked.

Victini nodded his head "I…um, apologized for that…I had to catch you so you wouldn't hit the sidewalk" he looked away as if he was now totally embarrassed.

She was really touched on how Victini caught her when she fainted and carried her into her home…that was so thoughtful of him.

"Thank you Victini…I really appreciate it" she thanked him.

He turned around with a smile as he scratched his head "your welcome," he looked at the food that was on the table "um…d-do you w-want to eat on the couch and w-watch t-the snow fall w-with m-me" he stuttered a little since he had invited her over to the living room to sit with him.

Celebi couldn't help but giggle a little to see him stutter like that but it was really nice of him to offer a spot next to him on the couch.

"I accept your invitation" she smiled as she grabbed a paper plate and put some food on it and the two of them walked over to the living room, sat on the couch together and started eating as they watch the snow fall from the window.

By the time they were done eating Celebi had falling asleep on his shoulder.

Victini smiled as he got up and carried her bridal style out of the living room and up some stairs. It wasn't to difficult to find what room she slept in since her room was entirely green, with a green bed that green blankets and pillows with it, carpet was green including the walls along with some other furniture too.

He sat her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He gave a smile as he watched her sleep.

She looked so peaceful and pretty sleeping like that.

A part of him just wanted to get in bed and sleep with her but he ignored it since he didn't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable the next morning. He looked down and sighed as he walked over to a green chair and sat on it.

It was comfortable for him and it made his back feel at ease. He should've just head home right now after he put her to bed but he wanted to stay with her till morning so she wouldn't feel all alone or sad making her think that he abandoned her. He wasn't like that; he was nice and made her feel really happy.

He smiled as he grabbed a green furry blanket and wrapped it around himself. He sighs happily as sleep started to take over.

Just before he fell asleep; several words mumbled out of his mouth.

"_I love you, Celebi" _

He then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Celebi was up early and was standing next to Victini who was still sleeping in the chair. The way he slept was so cute and she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Yesterday felt like a dream but it wasn't and it was the best she ever had in her life.

The way Victini was so nice to her yesterday just made her think that she had to repay him some way? Last night as she was sleeping, she a few dreams about Victini and her together but there was one dream that was focus on her mind right now and she wanted to make that dream a reality.

She shook Victini shoulders gently "victini…are you awake, victini," she leaned close to his ear "I need to tell you something really important" she took a step back as Victini started to move.

Opening his eye, the victory pokemon blinked a few times before yawning as he stretched out noticing Celebi next to him "Celebi…how come you woke me up and what time is it" he asked her as he threw the blanket off and got off the chair.

Celebi looked down at the floor "I-its…3am and I-I'm s-sorry for waking you b-but…I…I n-need to a-ask you something…I-if your willing to l-listen" she shyly asked him.

Victini took a step closer and put both of his hands on her shoulders "Celebi…I'm willing to listen to anything you have to ask me…because," He lean his face closer to hers "I love you Celebi" he confessed his feelings to her but does she feel the same way about him.

Oh yes, she does because Celebi gasped in happiness at what he confessed to her since was going to tell him the same thing but was afraid to explain it to him.

"Victini…really"

He nodded his head "when I met you yesterday…you were so cute and adorable but as the day went on and I was being so nice to you…I…I felt like I was attracted to you…Celebi, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

Celebi was so touch on what he said to her "Victini…that's so sweet of you" she wrapped her arms around pulling him into a hug.

"I'm just saying what I feel about…do you feel the same for me?" he asked her.

Celebi looked straight into his blue eyes and nodded her head "yes Victini…I love you too"

Victini sighed in relief as he returned the hug.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments until they looked at each other with a smile. They moved there faces closer, closed their eyes and gave each other a kiss to the lips.

In a few moments after a few small kisses the next one was more passionate as Victini slid his tongue into Celebi mouth moving it around on the inside. As he was doing that, he lifted one of her legs around his waist as Celebi wrapped her other leg around him and the two of them were passionately making out.

Celebi was so happy to be lost in this wonderful moment with Victini since this is what she wanted to ask him but actions speak better than words. She didn't know what to say or think but the heart told her to love Victini more and she did what her heart said.

They love each other so much that they never wanted to stop but oxygen was important and they broke the kiss.

"I love you Victini"

"I love you too, Celebi"

He carried her over to the bed and the two them got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms waiting for morning to come and to spend the times of there lives together since Celebi was really happy to be with Victini and was more happy to have him by her side since he was so nice and cared a lot about her.

* * *

**Another one-shot story done**

**Victini x Celebi**

**I like it**

**Anyway, can you readers please review and tell me what you think about this new pairing.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
